


Forever (I'll wait for you)

by orphan_account



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Abduction, Angst and Romance, Dont read this please, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurts So Good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Oh My God, Sad, Tension, This is weird, War, do something creative than wasting time here, everyone except sengen is just metioned, everything is a bad dream- oop spoiler, gen doesnt act die tho, i don't suggest reading, idk i cried a little (lot) when gen died :/, sengen babies uwu, senku is confused, senku is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He sees Tsukasa slice gen's throat and string of red ropes flow out
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Forever (I'll wait for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Au where they dont win the war and Gen ends up getting taken as hostage in the Tsukasa empire

Senku blinks his eyes and stretches to wake up. The trashy place barely has enough to give him a good sleep. He looks on the the other side and Gen's mattress is empty. It means the other boy is already awake too. He gets up and stepping out he realizes it's still not morning yet. Well scientifically it is morning but it's too dark outside, around 2-3 am in the modern world. He wonders where Gen could've gone at such a time. Walking to the end of the small village, behind his hut he finds the skinny man standing at the very edge, so calm, it's almost scary. He can't help but feel weird. 

He moves his steps forward to the lanky boy. "Asagiri, what are you doing here..?" He tries his best to keep his voice from shaking. His breathe gets caught in his tongue when he gets a view of Gen's face. The boy standing in front of him has empty eyes. His face is as soft as it comes, but his eyes are telling senku that he wants to scream. That he's holding in too much to keep it to himself. And that sudden pressure causes the volcano to erupt. The drop almost rolls down Gen's cheeks. Almost. In a flash, the magician has wiped it off as if it never was there in the first place. How much practice had made him so flawless in hiding his pain? Senku wanted to know. But he couldn't. 

He couldn't have heart to heart deep conversations with someone, because he never felt his heart beat for someone. It had only been there for scientific use of pumping his blood purified in the entire body. His didn't even have a great attachment with his dad. Sure he loved the man but he didn't miss him. He didn't cry thinking about how he was probably dead, which he was. A mere small moment of sadness had hit him when he got to visit his grave but that was more from because he was grateful and inspired by him. He had somewhat emotional connection with Taiju but that's all. He didn't bother to interact with people for more than what he needed. That's one of the many reasons he totally sucks at social skills. He thinks a million times what he should say to Gen or if he should totally speak or not. After a good debate with himself in his mind he decides he will just be who he is. He'll be the ishigami Senku he is and straightforwardly ask him.

"Senku kun." The ever so soft, yet blank voice runs chills down Senku's back. "Why would you come here?..you should head back to the hut." The concern is mixed with fear and desperation and he almost forgets why he came in the first place. He feels conflicted in his own thoughts that he misses the look Gen gives him. Its a long loving gaze. Like senku holds all the meaning of the world. He's the North and the South; the East and the West; the start and then end. Maybe he is. Who wants to dig into investigation. It's what his heart says. After all these years, he's finally going to listen to his heart. 

Their conversation is in faint whispers as if afraid to let even the ground overhear them. Most of it, Senku doesn't even remember with his heavy brain, waking up and working for 1 week straight is no joke, and besides, he's only 20 after all. He restarts the day after a few hours of sleep. But he remembers those hours. He remembers how the mentalist hugs him a little tighter, burries his face a little closer, and interwines their legs a little more than before. He feels the hot breath on his chest and he wonders if it's his dream or he really felt water soak his shirt. When he wakes up again, the space beside him is empty again and as he heads out, everyone has started their respective work. He smiles a little. Maybe.. Just maybe, kingdom of science still has a hope. 

After assigning everyone their respective work, he heads out to the forest for the ingredients he needs with Kohaku. "I haven't seen Gen all day.. it's weird, he's usually lazing around the shed or picking flowers around here." Kohaku says out of nowhere as they continue picking up the salt collected in the pits of the river bank.  
"I was wondering the same.. Where'd that mentalist go..? " He says scratching his head. 

"Senku-kun!! You have to come, you have to come with me!" Suika comes running. He looks at her with an eyebrow raised. She's panicking and looks like she came running all the way. "G-Gen kun is .." He doesn't hear the end of it before he starts running towards the village. stands there with a smirk on his face and.. Gen. Tsukasa smirks at him, standing with his minions as Gen stands in front of him, kneeling on the ground, his head down. How did tsukasa find them? Why was he here? There were so many questions running a marathon in his mind. But then Tsukasa cleared his throat, quite loudly, gathering his attention. 

"Here people.. Mark him as an example of what happens when you join the "Kingdom of science." Tsukasa says forcing Gen to look up as he grabs him by the chin. "Tssk, Gen.. I actually liked you.. But shame, you had to join my biggest enemy." He punches the small boy straight and hard in the stomach and somehow, senku feels the pain. He tries to stop him but two of them stop him by holding his hands. He looks at Gen..the same eyes like he had in the morning..did he already know about this..? But how? Why? When? He can't stand it anymore and wants to scream. Wants to stop Tsukasa from his attacks on the lithe body. The worst happens when he sees tsukasa raise his sword and then... Red. Gen lies limp in the pool of his own blood. He runs to the mentalist.."Wake up you stupid mentalist... Please wake up.." He repeats over and over again holding his body close. He hugs him tight and repeats 'I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you.' Like a mantra. 

Suddenly gen wakes up, his eyes black and he grabs his shoulder shaking senku vigorously. "W-why.. Why did you get me killed senku chan... Huh.. TELL ME WHY?! TELL ME WHY I HAD TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU... GIVE ME AN ANSWER YOU STUPID MAN..! Are you happy now..? I'm not going to leave you.. If I die.. You'll die with me.." He grabs the scientist by the throat and he can't fight back. "G-Gen what are you-" He tries to stop the boy. "I wanted to live..i wanted to live long..you knew it..YOU KNEW IT DAMMIT! YET...look at him everyone" He says gathering the villagers attention. "Look at him..did nothing when I was dying..im dead today, because of him..hes the one responsible for all the pain we're going through." The grip on his throat tightens and he starts loosing consciousness as his breathe decreases.. 

"Senku!" Gen screams.  
"Senku!"

"Senku!" He opens his eyes to find kohaku kicking him awake. "You lazy ass wake up!" He immediately wake up with a sweaty body. 

"Go and get washed up.. And please stop screaming geez.." She says cornering her eyes at him but he doesn't mind her.. It was just a dream.. A nightmare. He takes a long sigh to relax his body. He knows it's a dream.. He knows it's not real.. But, it felt so real. He still dreads that wherever he'll turn his neck, he will see gen.. With black dark eyes.. It's an image his subconscious mind has made to develop a fear. 

So he gets rid of the insecurities. 

\------

"Hey.. Mentalist. "

Gen smiles as he hears the scientist's voice over the phone somehow poorly balanced between his shoulders and his head. It's hard to not make a sound and make someone notice if he opts for using his hands. The chains are ridiculously thick and make way too much noise. 

"Hello senku kun." He doesn't miss the small low chuckle from the phone and he can already see senku smirking. "How are you my mentalist.. They didn't hurt you right?" He snorts at the remark. "Nope, I'm being treated like a prince and Tsukasa is thinking about handing his empire to me, what about you senku chan." Senku curses a little at him for being sarcastic even at this point of time. They talk for around ten minutes when he hears footsteps from the ear pressed against the wall. 

"Tsukasa is coming.. Now keep talking if you want to see my pretty face in two pieces.. I don't. Goodnight senku chan." 

\----------

"Tsukasa is coming.. Now keep talking if you want to see my pretty face in two pieces.. I don't. Goodnight senku chan." 

He ends the call at that and smiles a little. Gen is healthy enough to be his old self. It lifts a little load off his shoulders. He looks up at the clear sky above him. The stars shine brightly and he remembers the time they were in the observatory. They held hands and admired the stars, with Gen's head resting on his shoulder. He wonders if Gen can see the sky right now. Wonders if they haven't kept him in a place too bad. His worries reifne again as he looks at his phone and remembers their talk. Gen can take car of himself well. He has faith in him. 

And he's working day and night, to defeat Tsukasa finally, to set Gen free. 

To enjoy another night in his Observatory with the mentalist in his arms and listen to his nonsense and watch his clever deceiving tricks. 

He'll surely bring Gen back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sowwy if u actually read all that stuff lmao


End file.
